


Don’t Leave

by AAT03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAT03/pseuds/AAT03
Summary: Levi and Eren have been fighting for months now, but things got worse when he yelled at him that he should go away and never come back. That’s when Eren took the decision to leave him for good.“Appreciate the happy moments, cause you’ll never know when they’ll end.”





	Don’t Leave

Levi parked the car in the first spot he found and ran towards the entrance of the airport. 

“Oh please be here!” He muttered to himself as he saw another airplane leaving. 

Sharp breaths, adrenaline pumping through his veins and fast heartbeat filled him as he sprinted between the crowded area.

He eyed at his clock and realised that it was already too late. He stopped running. Suddenly, his world faded. The sound of another airplane picking up speed caught his attention.

Levi walked slowly towards a big window, where he watched the huge metal bird fly away.

“Eren... No...” His eyes became all red and puffy, heavy tears rolled down his cheeks. He stared at the orange sky with a blank expression, thinking about the last moment with him. He never thought that a phrase could change his life forever.

“Levi?” A masculine voice called behind him.

His eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “E-Eren...?” He turned around slowly. A beautiful young man was staring at him.

He had brown hair, emerald green eyes, perfect lips and soft tan skin. He was wearing a cream colored sweater and blue jeans, combined with a red scarf and carried a blue baggage.

“What are you doing here?” He asked annoyed.

“I came to find you... To take you back home... Our home...” He answered wiping the tears off his eyes.

“You broke that home. And I’m tired of you.” He said dryly. “You better get out of here before I call the police.”

Before he could walk away, Levi grabbed him gently by his wrist “Wait! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I was angry, yes, but you’re the only one I care about. You know I love you deeply. Please Eren, I beg you, don’t leave me...”

“If you really love me that much...” He began to say as he pulled his wrist away “You should let me go.”

“Eren, you don’t love me anymore?” He said almost pleading.

“The Levi I fell in love wouldn’t even dare to yell at me. You are not the Levi I fell in love, the cute and sweet one. I need to go away, it’s for our own good...”

He felt like the world fell at his feet, yet, he could understand his words. “Will you come back? Will I... ever see you again?”

“Maybe one day... For now, we should fix our personal problems. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes. I... I love you, Eren.”

“I love you too, Levi.”

With that final word, Eren walked away. Levi stood in place and turned around to look at the sky. Hopefully, one day, love will unite them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m Agus, I hope you enjoy my work. If you like it leave some kudos or a nice comment ;) If you have any questions or suggestions you can leave it in the comment box or visit my Twitter: @AgusAAT03


End file.
